A Friendly Rematch
by Chumunga64
Summary: Kirishima needs help with getting Bakugou to admit his feelings For Uraraka.


Katsuki Bakugou couldn't help but look at her with disdain in his eyes. The way that her fucking pink cheeks stretched when she had that stupidly wide grin. The smile that was reserved when fucking Deku, Four eyes, or any of the other nerds told a joke that she thought was hilarious.

Everything about her was all pink and bubbly and it could probably give a hummingbird diabetes. Fucking Racoon Eyes wasn't as pink as her and her _fucking_ body was all pink!

It was such a ridiculous sight. She was all soft curves in contrast to his hard, rough edges. He just wanted get a hold of her and tell her to stop being so fucking fucking soft and round and maybe kiss those fucking pink lips so he doesn't have to stare at them so often-"

Wait a minute...What the hell was that?!

Did he just think about kissing fucking Round Face?!

No way, that was a lapse in his usually stellar judgement. He couldn't be thinking of anyone like that, let alone Round Face! He was going to be the world's greatest hero, he had no time for that emotional shit!

"Hey bro, what's up?" Bakugou almost jumped out of his skin when Kirishima sat next to him unexpectedly.

"Don't fucking startle me like that again Shitty hair! I almost blasted you all the way to the moon!"

Kirishima brushed off his friend's threats as he tried to decipher what he was doing alone at the lunch table. His food was untouched so that meant that he wasn't eating and he didn't have any homework out either. Kirishima looked straight ahead and when he saw what (more exactly _who_ ) Bakugou was looking at his lips curved into a smile.

"Oi Shitty hair, what the fuck are you smiling at?"

"You're staring at Uraraka again, aren't you?"

Bakugou's cheeks became tinged with red despite himself "No I'm not, fuck off…" he grumbled as he finally touched his now lukewarm food.

"Uh-huh, you just like wasting your time staring at girls you _don't_ find cute. That's a super normal thing to do."

Bakugou growled "shouldn't you be sucking face with the frog right now?"

Kirishima smirked at his friends growing discomfort with this conversation since it only cemented his theory "Tsuyu is hanging out with Tooru and Mina. she wants some space and I respect that. You should find out what what Uraraka respects so you-"

"Enough of fucking Round face! Fucking Christ, I don't have a crush on her! Have her and fucking Deku get married right now for all I care!" Bakugou stormed off after his rant leaving Kirishima with some stuff to think about.

"Is he jealous of Midoriya?"

* * *

A while later, Kirishima managed to catch up with Iida and Midoriya so he could talk to them.

"Kirishima? How's it going?"

"It's a pleasure to see you, Kirishima."

"It's good seeing you guys too. Okay, this may come as huge surprise but I don't know who else I could to about this and you two seem like the best people to tell-"

Both Iida and Midoriya assured Kirishima that he could tell them anything and they would support him.

"Okay guys...Here it goes- I'm like ninety-nine percent sure Bakugou has a huge crush on Uraraka!"

Iida and Midoriya glanced at each other before looking at Kirishima

"We kinda both know that Kirishima" Midoriya deadpanned

Kirishima's eyes widened in surprise "Wait, you knew?!"

"Keeping things subtle is a skill that Bakugou sorely lacks. It's a wonder how everyone in the doesn't know about his feelings for Uraraka"

"So you guys are telling me you knew about his crush and you didn't say anything to him about it?"

Midoriya shrugged "Why should I help him with that?"

"You're like the nicest guy in class! Why wouldn't you want to help Bakugou?!" Kirishima took a moment to remember Midoriya and Bakugou's "complicated" past and spoke up again

"You know what, forget I asked that question."

"It's alright"

Kirishima then turned towards Iida "What about you, how come you aren't doing anything?"

Iida adjusted his glasses "As the class representative, it would be unethical for me to tamper with any personal relationship for any reason. Paragraph three of subsection-"

"Alright, I get it!" Kirishima dragged his hand down his face in frustration "There's another problem though "Bakugou won't ask her out because he thinks the two of you are dating"

Midoriya shook his head "Why does everyone think me and Uraraka are dating?"

Kirishima shrugged "Maybe because the two of you are always hanging out?"

"She hangs out with Iida just as much but nobody thinks they're dating!"

"It's because Iida's like our "dad" it'll be too weird for for him to date anyone…"

"Excuse me but I take offense to that-"

Iida was cut off by the sudden arrival of Uraraka "Hey guys! What are you all doing? Oh look, Kirishima's here too!"

While Kirishima was tripping over himself to give her an answer Iida answered Uraraka's question matter of factly.

"Kirishima wanted to discuss Bakugou's secret admiration towards you."

"What the _fuck_ , Iida!?" Kirishima bellowed out "You don't just tell people that!"

"Oh, Kirishima knows about it too?" Uraraka said while pouting

Kirishima paused his rant to look at Uraraka "Wait, you know about it too?"

"Girls have like a sixth sense about stuff like this!' she answered with a wink

"So...how do you feel about Bakugou?"

"I kinda feel the same way I guess...The Sports Festival opened my eyes...He actually took my drive seriously and didn't hold back. There's a lot of cute guys in class but Bakugou treating me like an equal and not some sort of "fragile flower" really cemented my feelings for him."

"I also find all the cursing he does kinda hot…"

The three guys in the room internally debated whether to comment on that before Iida spoke up

"I cannot judge you on that since it would make me a hypocrite"

Uraraka put her hands on her hips "You better not! Your girlfriend sounds like nails on the chalkboard!"

Kirishima didn't know that iida had a girlfriend but he decided to ask about her later. Right now he needed to talk to Uraraka about Bakugou.

"So...I don't think Bakugou is gonna ask you out. He thinks you and Midoriya are dating and he'd stay miserable if he thinks that the both of you are happy together. Well, he doesn't really care about Midoriya but he wants you to be happy."

Kirishima turned to Midoriya "Sorry, dude"

Midoriya sighed "It's okay…"

Uraraka smiled "Then I guess it's up to me to make him see that I like him! I got just the plan to do it!"

* * *

"Why the fuck are we going to the outdoor sparring zone? I don't feel like kicking your ass today…"

Kirishima chuckled "Relax bro, I'm not fighting you today. Someone else is…"

"What the fuck does that-" Bakugou cut himself off when he saw Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka sitting on the bench waving at him.

"What the fuck did you tell those nerd, Shitty hair?!"

"I didn't tell them anything! Iida told me that Uraraka was begging to spar with you and I was the only person that could get you to come here!" Kirishima hoped that his lie was convincing enough."

Bakugou scoffed "Whatever...I guess I can show Round face how outclassed she really is!"

Bakugou stood in the dirt "ring" and waited for uraraka to join him. He was a bit taken aback when she shed her athletic uniform top leaving just a tank top in its wake. He decided to do the same thing so he could show off his amazing muscles.

When they both got into position, Iida announced the rules.

"This sparring session involves no use of quirks! The winner is determined once someone yells out the phrase "I give up!" Understood?"

They both nodded before Kirishima played a "gong" sound effect on his phone to indicate the start of the match.

"You ready to get your fucking ass-"

Bakugou was cut off when Uraraka gave him a german suplex before rolling him on his stomach before crawling up on top of him and twisting his arm behind his back.

"What's the matter _Katsuki_? Don't know how to play rough without your quirk?" she whispered in his ear

Bakugou almost screamed in disbelief. This did not sound like the super innocent Round face that he knew. She didn't use his first name, she didn't sound this sexy, and she didn't make innuendos like that. What the fuck was going on!?

The truth was Uraraka set this "match" up to seduce Bakugou in a way she knew that he'd appreciate- a competition. She knew that she was driving Bakugou wild.

Bakugou escaped from her grasp and flipped Uraraka over so he could be on top. He didn't expect Uraraka to let out an _utterly sexy_ whimper in response to his roughness, In response to her unexpected action, Bakugou pulled away from her

"What the fuck was that?"

Uraraka gave him a pout

"Aw, going easy on me? I liked the fact you never held back in the Sports Festival" She got up faster than he anticipated and pinned him to the ground once more.

"We should spar like this more often, Katsuki...Next time we could do it without Iida, Midoriya, and Kirishima here so you won't feel like you need to _hold back_ 'cause they're watching. Wouldn't that be nice? Just me and you…"

The feel of her soft, warm curves grinding against his body coupled with the extremely enticing offer proved to be too much for the blonde "I quit!" he yelled for quite possibly the first time in his life. He needed to take this loss to catch his breath and process what just happened.

Iida announced that the match was over while Uraraka pumped her fist in the air "I won the rematch!'

Amidst the congratulations she received, Bakugou got up and spoke to her

"Me and you, dinner this Friday night. After what you did to me I swear if you blueball me fucking-"

"I accept, _Kacchan_ "

Bakugou put his fists in his pockets and shuffled back to his room"

Midoriya smirked "That went well"


End file.
